Hidden in the Past
by Monny287
Summary: Hermione is married, but her Prince is less than charming. In fact, he's a bit violent. What happens when she esacpes and runs to Harry? And what's this about her son? Read and review!
1. Fed Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all characters, places, etc. etc. etc. Except Anthony and Eli, of course. They're all mine! Mwha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

A/N: This (rabid) plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I stayed up until two in the morning one day writing this, so please be kind.

"Anthony, I can't do this! I'm leaving!" Hermione cried one night, roughly throwing clothes into an overnight bag.

"Fine," Anthony spat. "But you're not taking Eli."

"Try and stop me," Hermione turned to go into her son's dark room, but her husband blocked the door.

"You don't own him," he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Hermione was appalled to think that she had ever loved this man.

"Nor do you," she said, trying to push past the six feet, 200 pound brick wall that was Anthony, but he gripped her arm tightly.

"You're not taking him," he repeated slowly. His intoxicated breath was hot on Hermione's face.

"I won't let you hurt him," she breathed. Anthony's grip was very strong, and it was beginning to cut off the blood circulation.

"You've no right to tell me what I will and will not do!" he sneered, his rough palm connecting with Hermione's face, again and again. Finally, he got bored and wandered into the living room and sinking clumsily into his easy chair. Hermione turned and raced into Eli's room, locking the door behind her.

The room was pitch-black, except for a small, dragon-shaped nightlight that glowed in one corner.

"Mummy?" a scared little boy's voice came from underneath a bedspread on a small toddler's bed. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and drew back the blanket. A raven-haired three-year-old boy sat hugging his knees with one arm and clutching his teddy bear in the other. Tears sparkled in his eyes.

"Oh, Eli," Hermione cooed, hugging the small child to her, more trying to reassure herself than her son. "It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now come on, we've got to get out of here," Eli nodded knowingly, still hugging his bear. Hermione threw some of his clothes into his backpack, and then dressed him in his favorite Quidditch shirt and jeans.

Cautiously, she unlocked the door and stuck her head out. Anthony had passed out in his chair, his snoring drowning out the evening news. For the first time in their three-year marriage, Hermione was thankful for Anthony's problem with alcohol. She picked up Eli (something rarely done, for he was extremely independent.) and slowly made her way to the front door, her ribs aching from last night's beating. She quickly strapped Eli into his car seat and started the car, praying that Anthony was still passed out. When no thundering footsteps were heard, she backed out of the driveway and down the road. For reason's unknown to her, Hermione's car instinctively made its way down the streets and alleyway's to Harry's apartment.

Harry was woken up at one in the morning by a knock at his front door. Wondering who would be at his door at this hour, he groggily answered it. He was surprised to find Hermione standing in the dark, a little boy with a teddy bear clinging to her hand sleepily.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Come in!"

"Thanks. Harry, this is Eli," Hermione said, motioning to the little boy. "Do you think you could watch him for a minute while I go and grab his backpack?" With that, she dashed back out the door. Harry knelt beside Eli.

"So Eli, you like Quidditch?" he asked. The little boy smiled widely.

"Yeah! I want to play, but, Mummy won't let me," Eli said.

"I used to play," Harry said. "For my school."

"Cool! What position?"

"Seeker,"

"That's my favorite position! My favorite team is Ireland,"

"I saw them at the Quidditch World Cup once," Harry said, smiling. "They won, too."

"They won last year, too," Eli said, also smiling. "I especially liked it when the Seeker did that Wronski Feint."

"You know about that?" Harry was shocked. "How old are you, Eli?"

"Three," Eli held up four fingers. "You know, you're really nice. Not like Daddy. I can't talk about Quidditch to him."

"Really? How come?" Harry thought that Anthony would surely want to take part in Eli's Qiudditch interest.

"He doesn't like it. Sometimes he hits me to make me go away," Eli pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. A big bruise covered almost his entire upper arm. "He hits Mummy, too, and she doesn't even talk about Quidditch. She says it's because he can't control his anger. I think it's because he just doesn't like me or Mummy." A cold feeling sank into the pit of Harry's stomach. He should have not listened to Ron three years ago. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Hermione walked into the room, Eli's red backpack in hand.

"I hope he didn't cause any trouble," she said.

"No," Harry replied

"Harry knows a lot about Qiudditch!" Eli exclaimed. Hermione smiled.

"He should," she said. "He got a chance to play on a professional team when he was seventeen."

"Really?" Eli looked at Harry disbelievingly. "Cool!" Hermione took his hand.

"Okay Eli, bedtime," she took a sleeping bag out of his backpack.

"Wait," Harry said. "There's a spare bedroom just down the hall. He could sleep in there." He led her to it, and watched as she tucked Eli in. When he finally fell asleep, Hermione turned off the light and quietly walked out of the room.

"Thanks," she said, as she and Harry sat down in the living room. She smiled. "I think you've made a life-long friend."

"Why didn't you tell me Anthony abused you?" Harry asked softly.

"What? How did you get that idea?"

"From the fact the Eli told me and that he has a huge bruise on his arm." Hermione look shocked. She started to cry.

"I never wanted Anthony to hurt him," she said. "I never noticed because it was dark. How could I let this happen?" Harry wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt, still crying.

"You didn't deserve any of this," he said, kissing the top of her head. Slowly, her sobs stopped and she fell asleep. Harry picked her up easily and lay her down on the couch. Quickly scrawling a note, he grabbed his coat and Apparated out of the room.

"Wait," Ron said, still staring at Harry in awe. Harry had automatically Apparated to Ron's house. "Hermione is at your house and she now has a little boy?"

"Yeah. And that's not even the worst of it," Harry said, rubbing his forehead angrily. "Anthony has been abusing both her and Eli."

"What!" Ron was furious. "I'm going to kill that son of a –"

"Ron!" Harry quickly brought Ron back down to Earth. "Anthony is huge. I don't think Luna would like it very much if her husband came back home with his face bashed in. Besides, if anyone's going kill him, it will be me."

"You've still got feelings for her, don't you?"

"That's the problem. Why did I listen to you? I should have stopped the wedding."

"I don't know why you listened to me at all. You never had before," Ron shrugged.

"Because I thought you were right,"

"Harry, when have I ever been right?"

"Never, I guess."

"Exactly."

When she woke up the next morning, Eli's laughter was the first thing to reach Hermione's ears. As she sat up and observed her surroundings, she was surprised to see Eli's teddy bear sitting in one of the chairs. She sleepily walked into the kitchen. Harry was standing at the stove, Eli sitting on the counter beside him, his footed-pajama feet hanging over the edge.

Hermione had never seen two people who looked so alike. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before now. Although Eli had somehow reminded her of her best friend, she had never known what it was until now. The same jet-black hair, with the exact same untidiness. The same face shape. The same smile. The same independent streak that set them years ahead of their peers. The way they both loved Quidditch with a passion.

"Mummy!" Eli said suddenly, bringing Hermione back to reality. He hopped off the counter and ran in her direction.

"Good morning Eli," Hermione smiled, scooping her son into a hug.

"Harry told me about the time he lost all of the bones in his arm from Quidditch!" Eli babbled happily.

"That's why I don't let you play," she said, ruffling his hair. "It's dangerous."

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry laughed. "Besides, the bones grew back."

"You were nearly killed because of that game!" Hermione said.

"Really?" Eli said admiringly. "How?"

"He fell off his broom from about 500 feet off the ground," Hermione sighed.

"That wasn't my fault," Harry said, gesturing with the spatula. "That, my dear friend, was the dementor's fault."

"You still almost got killed," she said, scowling at her smiling friend. "I can't stand that game."

"Yet you still came to every game that me and Ron played," Harry grinned. Hermione tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

"Oh, my!" Harry said in mock surprise. "Hermione Granger doesn't know what to say! We should record the date and time! Let's see…today's the fifth…it's eight-forty five…" Hermione swatted him in the arm.

"You're a prat," she said, smiling in spite of herself. "You're becoming a bad influence on my son." Harry gasped.

"A bad influence? Me?" he said, in mock indignation. "How dare you!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Eli. When her back was turned, Harry stuck his tongue out at her, sending Eli into a hysterical laughing fit. Hermione turned back around and swatted Harry in the arm again. Then, she led Eli to the bedroom and changed him into his clothes.

After Eli was changed and fed, he reached for his sneakers.

"And where are you going?" Hermione asked. Eli stopped dead, and then looked at Harry helplessly.

"I told him I'd take him to see Diagon Alley," Harry said quickly. "He's got to see it sometime before he goes to school."

"You _are_ a bad influence," Hermione said.

"Then," Harry went on, ignoring her comment. "I thought we'd swing by Mrs. Weasley's and then Ron's. You haven't seen them in a while, I'll bet."

"Fine!" she sighed. "I see I have no say in the matter!" Eli grinned and continued putting his shoes on. After having Hermione tie them, the three of them set out.


	2. Suspicions Are Raised

"Look! Mummy! Look at all the cool Quidditch stuff!" Eli shouted to Hermione as they walked into a Quidditch shop. Eli ran immediately to the brooms. His jaw was literally hanging open as he stared at the Firebolts, the Clean Sweeps, and the Nimbus 2000s. Then, he hurried over to the Snitches and Quaffles.

"Eli really likes Quidditch, doesn't he?" Harry said to Hermione in amazement. "I've never seen a little kid that immediately ran to a Quidditch store upon entering Diagon Alley."

"You don't know Eli, then," Hermione said. "He loves Quidditch almost as much as you do."

"Maybe even more," Harry mused as Eli ran from uniform to uniform, examining each closely.

"Hey, I've got an idea," she said suddenly. "Why don't we stop by Fred and George's joke shop?"

"Okay,"

"Hermione! Harry! It's good to see you two!" Fred greeted them as they walked in. Eli frantically tried to hide behind his mother. "And who's the little guy?"

"This is Eli," Hermione said, scooping him up. "He's a little shy, but you wouldn't know it if you knew him. He talks constantly."

"Harry! Hermione!" came another voice. George was walking toward them. "I see that you two finally got together. About bloody time." He was looking at Eli.

"Er, sorry to break this to you," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "But we're not-"

"We're not married, is what he's trying to say," Hermione said. "Or together. I don't know why you would think otherwise. Harry isn't Eli's father."

"Er," George said uncomfortably. _Her son looks just like Harry,_ he thought. "No reason, really."

"How would Eli like a lollipop?" Fred said, cutting through the awkward silence.

"Yeah!" Eli said, and dashed toward Fred.

"Don't you dare give him one of your joke lollipops!" Hermione said warningly.

"I won't!" Fred said innocently. "Merlin, Hermione, do you really think I'd do that to a poor child?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Harry murmured only loud enough for Hermione to hear. As Fred went to fetch one, Eli ran around the shop, exploring everything, George on his heels.

"Eli, don't touch anything!" his mother warned.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Harry said. "Let him have some fun."

Suddenly, there was a loud squawking noise, and a surprised little yelp. A dazed Eli came back to where Harry and Hermione were standing, a large colored parrot in his hand.

"All I did was touch one of those wands over there," he gestured to the aisle behind him. "And then it turned into this!" he brandished the parrot.

"He got hold of one of the joke wands Mum used to yell at us for," George explained. Harry laughed, while Hermione scowled at her son.

"I'm sorry, George," she said, handing the parrot back to him. "Eli likes to touch everything."

"No problem," George said, laughing. He handed the parrot back to Eli. "He can keep it." After Fred came back with the lollipop, Harry, Hermione, and Eli headed for Ron's.

"Hermione! It's good to see you again!" Ron said, giving her a hug when they walked in. "It's been so long."

"Three years," Harry said as he walked in, carrying Eli. Hermione was sincerely surprised when Eli allowed himself to be scooped up. He usually didn't stand for anyone to pick him up. He thought it was too babyish.

"Hermione! It's great to see you!" Luna had just walked in. She set down the laundry basket she had been carrying to give Hermione a hug.

"And this must be Eli," Ron said, patting the little boy on the back, who buried his face into Harry's shirt.

"He's a little shy," Hermione explained, taking him from Harry. Eli squirmed until Hermione set him on the ground. "Don't touch anything, Eli!"

"I won't!" Eli said. Ron chuckled.

"He's cute," he said.

While Luna and Hermione were talking, Ron took Harry aside.

"Have you and Hermione ever 'been together'?" he asked.

"No," Harry shook his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Um," Ron said awkwardly. He had never been very good at confrontations. "No reason, really."

"You know," Harry said, "that's the same thing your brothers said to me this afternoon."

"Harry! The child looks just like you!" Ron whispered loudly. "Haven't you noticed?"

"No frankly," Harry replied. "Anthony must have someone with black hair and green eyes on his side of the family. Bloody hell, Ron! I really don't think Hermione would neglect to tell me if I had fathered a child!" With that, he walked off.

"Maybe Hermione doesn't know," Ron mused to himself.

About an hour later, Harry noticed Eli was getting a little restless, and announced that it was probably time to visit Mrs. Weasley.

"It's been good seeing you," Luna said, as Hermione helped Eli put his coat and shoes back on.

"I'd be careful about Mum, if I were you," Ron said. "Ever since Charlie and his wife had a baby, she's been crying and saying that all her babies have grown up and 'nobody needs her anymore'" he mimicked his mother.

"Charlie has a baby?" Hermione asked. "What about working with dragons?"

"He hasn't worked with dragons for awhile now," was the reply. "He's seems to have taken after our old uncle and become an accountant, except he works for Gringotts, not Muggles."

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to absorb all the information.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was outside, tending to her garden, which she had become partial to doing since Ginny moved out after she graduated.

"Hermione!" she shrieked, and ran to give her a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. Eli was, once again, trying to hide behind Hermione's legs.

"And who's this little one?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Eli," Hermione said; scooping him up, though promptly set him back down again when he started to squirm.

"Well hello, Eli," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. Then, as many people had done that day, her gaze flickered from Harry to Eli, and back.

"Well then dears," she said. 'I've just baked a batch of cookies! Come on in and stay awhile."

"Yeah! Cookies!" Eli shouted, sending the adults into laughter. "What?"

As soon as Eli was settled on the kitchen table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Hermione aside.

"Now, I'm not one to judge," she said. "But are you two dating?"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, shocked. "No matter how much I dislike Anthony at times, I wouldn't cheat on him!"

"Well then," she said. "Would you two please explain to me why Eli looks nothing like his father, but like Harry?"

"We don't know why," Harry cut in. "Maybe Anthony has someone who looks like Eli on his side of the family."

"Maybe you're right," Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe I'm just overreacting. Ever since the children left, my mother's intuition has been a little rusty." After a few moments in silence, all three of them were startled by a small scream from Eli.

"Mummy!" he cried. "What's that?" he pointed a small finger at a gnome sitting at the edge of the plate.

"That's just a gnome, Eli," she said, as Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself that the gnomes had been into her potatoes again, and threw the small creature out the door. Harry checked his watch.

"We should be going," he said, grabbing Eli's coat and helping the small boy into it. Mrs. Weasley looked at her clock.

"Is that the time?" she gasped as Mr. Weasley's hand moved from "work" to "traveling". "I should be starting on supper! Well, it was nice seeing you two! Please, come back soon! And bring Eli!"


	3. Anthony Gets Suspicious

Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day! So….here's the next chapter!

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said as he shut the kitchen door behind him. He went to turn around when he nearly ran into Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny," he said.

"No problem," she said, looking from him to Hermione and Eli, who had fallen asleep. She smiled slyly, and walked inside. Harry, seeing that the small boy in Hermione's arms was asleep, they headed back to his apartment.

The next day, Hermione decided it was finally time to face Anthony. Harry had tried to talk her out of it, but being Hermione, she made Harry give it up after about ten minutes, but finally agreed to have Harry come with them for protection.

Eli chattered all the way to his house, telling Harry about all the Quidditch posters he had on his wall, and the broom his dad had (though Harry didn't find a Clean Sweep that amazing). When he parked in the driveway, Harry turned to Hermione once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't really have much choice do I?" she said, rather pale.

"We could just turn around," he said.

"No. Let's just do it,"

What Harry noticed first about the house was the way it looked on the inside. Beer cans littered the floor, and dishes were piled in the sink. The trash was overflowing, and the T.V. was blaring at what sounded like it's highest level, though it rivaled the man snoring in the easy chair in front of it.

Harry could not believe how much three years had changed Anthony. When Hermione had announced she was getting married, the man who was the groom at her wedding was fit, and muscular. The person who sat before him looked like he weighed well over 200 pounds. He reminded Harry very much so of Dudley, and that feeling didn't give him any comfort at all.

Anthony woke with a start, as the door was slammed shut accidentally by Eli bursting into the house.

"What? Who's there?" he asked incoherently, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Daddy!" Eli said, pouncing on him as Anthony struggled to sit up.

"What do you bloody want, Eli?" he asked.

"I met one of Mummy's friends!"

"Good for you,"

"He was really nice, too. And he really likes Quidditch,"

"'He'?" Anthony barked, turning to Hermione, who had walked into the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice Harry standing near the doorway. "Been cheating on me have you?" Hermione didn't say anything; she continued to clear the dishes off the table with her wand.

"Well?" Again, Hermione said nothing, but looked terrified. Harry had only seen her that scared when they were both sixteen, and he nearly died.

"You answer me when I speak to you," Anthony said, swaying back and forth as he stood. Eli hopped off his father's chair and ran to a corner of the living room, once again clutching his bear.

"Did you hear what I said?" Anthony crossed the room clumsily, and it took him awhile to reach the kitchen. Hermione still wasn't responding. Anthony raised his open palm, ready to strike. Before he could, however, Harry had streaked across the room and grabbed Anthony's wrist, anger coursing through him.

"Hit her and you'll be sorry, Anthony," he hissed in the man's ear. Anthony turned around quickly, momentarily forgetting about his trembling wife.

"Potter?" Anthony asked stupidly. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"To protect a very dear friend of mine," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Whom you apparently don't care about."

"Who are you to judge?" Anthony asked, pulling himself up to his full height, which was still about half a foot shorter than Harry.

"Well," Harry began, "Considering I've known her for about ten years longer than you have, and in that time, at least I've been a better friend to her than you ever have been as a husband."

"Get out of my house," Anthony said, his voice suddenly very low and mean.

"Not without Hermione," Harry said coolly. " I will not allow you to treat her this way."

"Fine," he said. "Bu Eli stays with me." His eyes flitted to the little boy huddled in the corner, then back to Harry. Harry saw him do a slight double take and dart his eyes from his son and back to the man standing in front of him.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I need to ask my wife something concerning my son," Anthony said, stressing "my son" as if trying to make himself believe it.

"Fine," Harry snapped. "Make it quick." Just to be sure nothing happened, Harry set Eli as a lookout in one corner of the kitchen. The conversation was whispered at first, but then grew louder as it progressed.

"You have to believe me, Anthony," Harry heard Hermione cry.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Anthony said.

"I've never cheated on you with anyone," Hermione said.

"Then how do you explain this?"

"Explain what?"

"Why our son looks just like one of your ex- best friends!"

"I don't know why that is. And by the way, Harry isn't my 'ex- best friend'. He's still one of my closest friends."

"Whatever. I don't care what he is, or what he was. I still want answers!"

"What am I supposed to do Anthony?"

"I want a DNA test as soon as possible,"

"Where will that get us?"

"A lot further than we are right now. I don't want Eli here if he's not my flesh and blood!"

"What am I supposed to tell him if you're not his father?"

"You assure me he is, so what do you have to tell him?"

"What am I supposed to do with him if it turns out you're not?"

"I don't know! Go live with your precious Potter! You always were his girl weren't you? I remember. It was the scandal in Hogwarts."

"Anthony, it's been years since Hogwarts, and I haven't seen Harry or Ron in three years."

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that that's the same age as our son?"

"And don't you remember we got married that year?"

"You know what? I don't care. Just make sure that DNA test gets done. I'll be there in the doctor's office on Monday to make sure it's been done."

"Fine. I'm leaving, Anthony. Goodbye," Hermione's voice was full of tears. "Come on, Eli." The little boy bounded over to where his mother was. Harry honestly felt a little intrusive. He wasn't quite sure he was supposed to overhear that conversation.

"Eli, come say goodbye to Daddy," Anthony said as Hermione came into the living room and sat down next to Harry. Harry made sure that he had a good view of the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief when Eli bounded back into the living room unharmed.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, taking her hand, which was trembling. "Let's go."

"Remember what I said, Hermione," Anthony said as she, Harry and Eli walked out the door.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked once they were in the car. Hermione nodded, though tears streaked down her face. Harry squeezed her hand as they pulled out of the driveway.

Later on that day, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on his couch as Eli sprawled out on the floor, watching a movie. Hermione stared at her son, her hands wavering.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing it was much more than her abusive husband.

"I'm afraid," she said, "afraid of what will happen if that DNA test doesn't get done."

"Where's the harm, Hermione? We both know that Anthony is Eli's father,"

"I'm not so sure anymore, Harry," she said, starting to cry. "I don't want to see what the results are. For three years I was sure Anthony was the father of my child. But then the other day, I saw you and Eli next to each other, and you two looked so much alike, it was almost like seeing an image of you when you were a child." Harry pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, but even he wasn't so sure.

The fear of Anthony was what drove Hermione to the doctor's office the next day, taking Harry and Eli with her.

"Mrs. Stone," the receptionist said, baffled, "Eli's next checkup isn't until March."

"I know," Hermione said. "But this is really important."

"Alright. The doctor will be with you in a moment," she said. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Hermione said, sitting in the nearest empty chair.

It was clear Eli did not like the doctor's office. He squirmed, paced (Harry thought it funny to watch a 3 year old pace), and basically fidgeted. To keep him occupied, and to save his mother's nerves, Harry engaged Eli in a board game. Before he knew it, the doctor was calling him, Hermione, and Eli into his office.

"What can I do for you today, Mrs. Stone? The receptionist said it was important," the doctor said, lifting up Eli and placing him on the examining table.

"A paternity test, Doctor," Hermione said. The doctor looked surprised.

"A paternity test? Sure, I can do that for you. Who would you like to compare the father's blood to?"

"Mine," Harry said.

"Alright then. I'll need a blood sample from the both of you," the doctor said, looking at Harry and Eli. "We've got Mr. Stone's on file from a slight breaking and entering when he was younger. The police sent it to our labs, to see if we could identify it."

Eli looked none too thrilled when the doctor stuck the needle in his arm, though he didn't cry. Hermione guessed it was because he had seen Harry get a blood sample taken without flinching. About half an hour later (A/N I have no idea how long it takes to get DNA results back, so bear with me) the doctor came back, a grim expression on his face.

"Mrs. Stone, you should sit down," he said to Hermione, who had stood up to pace. Hermione immediately sat back down in the chair beside Harry.

"This is hard for me to say," the doctor said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "This may shock you, but it turns out that Anthony is…."

Ooooh! A cliffhanger! Don't you just love those (joking). I'll have the next part up soon! Please review!


	4. And the Father is

Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry about the cliffhanger; I've just always wanted to do that! This is the part I stayed up until 2 in the morning writing, so please keep that in your mind as you read (insomnia is evil!)

"……not Eli's father."

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, then looked at each other.

"Please, there is no need for shouting," the doctor said. " I ran the test and Eli's DNA does not resemble Anthony's in the least bit. Rather, it was more like his," he nodded his head in Harry's direction. Seeing the shocked faces, he stood up.

"I'll give you folks some time to absorb this information," he said, and left. For a few moments, the room was silent. The doctor had taken Eli out of the room, and down the hall to get a lollipop and meet the other nurses.

"How could this have happened?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Harry said, "We've never been together, have we?"

"No, I don't think so," the room was silent once more.

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. "We were!"

"When?"

"That week in April, remember? When Ron took all of us down to Florida in the States?"

"That's right! That was the week he proposed! But when were we together?"

"That was right after you caught Anthony cheating on you! And then we got together for a very brief time, and then-"

"Then he came back with flowers and an engagement ring!" Hermione said. "I remember now! Right after we got married, I found out I was pregnant! That's why I thought the baby was Anthony's!"

"That was right around the time you and I last saw each other," Harry said, remembering sadly. "Ron stopped me from going, you know."

"To what?"

"The wedding. I saw how Anthony treated you. I could tell by the look in your eyes all the time that he was abusive,"

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because Ron told me I shouldn't mess with things. He told me I shouldn't dwell on the past, that I shouldn't think of what could have been. In time, I thought he was right. Then you showed up the other day, and I realized that he was wrong, as usual." he stood up and walked over to her. Hermione's eyes were full of tears.

"Since when is Ron ever right?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Never. I don't know why I listened to him in the first place. I guess I realized that I should let go," he took her in his arms, hugging her to him. She looked up at him. But when he leaned down to kiss her, she backed away.

"Harry, we can't do this," she said, her voice shaking even more. "I'm married. Anthony would kill me. And what would Eli think? We still have to tell him that the person he thought was his father really isn't." Harry nodded. To his surprise, he wasn't angry with her at all. He realized why she couldn't do this, and he would just have to be patient.

Later on that night, after Eli was fed and changed into his pajamas, Hermione decided that she could not postpone the inevitable forever. She and Harry sat Eli down on the floor in front of them.

"Eli, we have something we want to tell you," Harry said, an odd feeling in his stomach.

"As long as I don't have to get another shot," the little boy said, clutching his arm where the doctor had put a colorful band-aid. The adults laughed.

"No, Eli. You don't have to get another shot," Hermione said. "But this is important, so listen, okay?" Eli nodded. Hermione took a deep breath.

"The man you visited at home today is not your Daddy," she said. Eli looked confused.

"The doctor took a test today to find out who your Daddy was," Harry said, and Eli looked less confused.

"And Mummy's husband is not your Daddy," Hermione said.

"Who is my Daddy, then?" Eli said, on the verge of tears.

"I am, Eli," Harry said slowly. The little boy immediately stopped sniffling and jumped into Harry's lap. Harry turned to Hermione.

"That was surprisingly easy," he laughed, which made Hermione smile a little.

"What are we going to tell everyone? They all think that Anthony is Eli's father," she said.

"We'll tell them the truth," Harry said, as if it was very clear. Hermione suddenly looked aghast.

"I still have to tell Anthony," she said quietly.

"I'll come with you," Harry said automatically.

"No, no," she said, "it would be better if I went by myself."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and took Eli by the hand.

As promised, Hermione set out the next day by herself, ready to brave herself against Anthony. Again, Harry offered to go with her, but Hermione said she had something else to do besides just telling him about the test results. So, he and Eli played for the entire afternoon, mostly Quidditch (which Harry told Eli not to tell his mother about…ever.). They finally went inside when it got dark. When Hermione wasn't there when they returned, Harry started to get worried. Even after he cooked Eli dinner, she hadn't returned. When it started to be Eli's bedtime and Hermione still had not come back from Anthony's, Harry's blood had run cold. Finally, he took Eli by Floo Powder to Ron's house, then set off for Anthony's.

Upon entering the house, the smell, which had tripled since he had last been there, engulfed him. The house was torn apart, more than last time. Vases were shattered, windows broken, the T.V. was completely dismantled. Afraid of what Anthony had done to Hermione, Harry tore through the house, going from room to room.

He finally found her in what could only be Eli's room because of the furnishings. She was huddled in a corner, her lip busted and her eye blackened and swollen shut. She burst into tears when Harry found her.

"Hermione, what happened? Where's Anthony?" he asked, rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Anthony's gone. He overreacted when I told him and showed him the divorce papers," she unclenched her fist, a jumble of papers crumpled in it. "I told him Eli wasn't his son and he started to hit me. Then he grabbed the papers and signed them, then left the room. I don't know where he is. I didn't here the front door open, so I think he's still in the house. And Harry.. he…" she trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked softly. "What did he do?"

"He raped me," she cried into Harry's t-shirt. "He said that at least he'd have one child of his own." Harry was so mad he was seeing red.

"Hermione, stay here," Harry said, anger coursing through him. Hermione nodded. It was the first time she had agreed to stay behind in anything.

Harry searched all the rooms, but there was no sign of Anthony. He searched the garage, the attic, but Anthony was nowhere to be found. Harry finally found him in the basement, a shot glass and a bottle Firewhiskey in each hand. Anthony looked up.

"You," he snarled, as if Harry were the worst person in the world. "What do you want? You can have your whore, she's in the child's room."

"I know," Harry said through gritted teeth. He walked up and pushed Anthony off his barstool.

"So you like hitting girls, do you?" Harry yelled as Anthony stumbled back to his feet, just to be pushed down again. "Like throwing your weight around, do you? Where did you get the idea that no on would find out? People talk, Anthony. Every time Hermione walks outside with a black eye, the neighbors talk. And you should have known that one day it would get back to me. If not by Hermione herself, then by someone else. Do you even realize that there are wizards in this area, Anthony? Wizards that if they ever caught whiff of this, they'd have notified me immediately? You're just lucky Ron isn't here with me, otherwise you wouldn't just be smashed up like I'm going to do, but dead. Did you even think that Hermione's two best friends were men when you married her? I would think nothing of killing you right now. I killed the most feared wizard in all of time, and he was ten times as powerful as you'll ever be. The only problem with killing you would be that I'd spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, and you're not worth that." With every sentence, Harry kicked Anthony in the stomach. When he got bored with that, he picked up (sort of) Anthony and threw him into the wall repeatedly. He didn't use his wand; he was afraid that he would begin using spells and wouldn't be able to stop. But by the time Harry was finished with Anthony, a good hour and a half later, Anthony wished Harry had used his wand.

"And by the way, Anthony," Harry said. "There will be not a word of this to anyone, or next time it will be worse. Understood?" Anthony nodded, blood gushing from his bloody nose.

Thoroughly relaxed, Harry walked up the steps to the main floor and into Eli's room, where Hermione still sat in the corner, trembling from head to foot.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mione, I didn't kill him," Harry said calmly, "but he'll never come near you or Eli again." Hermione broke down into sobs and hugged Harry gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered. She tried to stand up, but found she couldn't balance due to a severe kick she had received. Harry easily scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"Wait!" she said, before they had gone outside.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just have to do something," she said, hobbling over to the trashcan. She looked for a moment at the ring on her hand, then slipped it off and dropped it into the trashcan.

"Mione, we just have to do one thing before we go back to my place," Harry said, easily picking her up again.

"What?"

"I sort of left Eli at Ron's house, so we have to go pick him up," Harry said, placing Hermione inside the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh my God! Hermione! What happened to you?" was what Hermione first heard when she and Harry walked into Ron's house.

"Long story," she mumbled, holding tight to Harry's arm to stable herself. "Anyway, now that we're here, we might as well tell you the news."

"Tell us what?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Ron on the couch. Eli was fast asleep, his feet resting on Ron's leg.

"We don't know if Eli told you," Harry said. "But we had a DNA test done the other day. And as it turns out, I'm Eli's father."

"I knew it!" Ron said. "I was calculating the dates in my head the other day, and it didn't make sense. Eli was a full-term baby, but was born seven months after you and Anthony got married, and Anthony was in Spain for the two months before that."

"Speaking of babies," Luna said, cutting her husband off. "We also have a surprise for you two." She looked at Ron, who immediately picked up on the cue.

"Luna's pregnant! With twins!" he exclaimed.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "Another Fred and George." They stayed for a while longer, but then decided they should get Eli back to Harry's place.

After Eli was tucked in Harry and Hermione sat in the living room, Harry armed with a bottle of peroxide and a bag of cotton balls.

"Harry, I can really do this my self," Hermione said, when Harry began to wipe at one of the cuts on her cheek.

"It's alright," Harry said, "I don't mind."

"If you say so," Hermione said. After about five minutes, Harry had finished and placed the bottle of peroxide and the cotton balls on the coffee table. Then he wrapped his arms around Hermione, and hugged her to him.

"I wanted to thank you," she said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For what you did with Anthony," she said. "For making me see how bad he'd treated me and Eli."

"It wasn't any trouble," Harry said, kissing her forehead, then her nose. He finally captured her lips in a kiss long awaited by both parties.

"Hermione," he said when they broke apart, " I want to take care of you. Both of you. I want to be able to watch over you all the time. I want to make sure nobody treats you like Anthony has. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. I want you to be the only woman in my life. Hermione, I want you to become my wife. Will you marry me, Mione?" Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Of course I will, Harry," she said, " I love you."

"I love you too, Mione," Harry said, before they both fell asleep.


	5. The Wedding and Tragic Happenings

Finally! An update! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far.

Disclaimer: I if were J.K., why would I write fan fiction? And the song at the end belongs to Mark Wills (if it's the country version, of course)

A/N: the latter part of this kind of goes from one place to another rapidly.

"It's about bloody time!" was everyone's response when they found out the news from Eli. Hermione knew they could never trust a three year old with such a secret. Harry found the whole thing amusing, though even he started to become wary when Mrs. Weasley began to take over the wedding plans.

The wedding the following spring could only be described as breathtaking. Though both Harry and Hermione had insisted on a small wedding, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny (as well as half the female Hogwarts staff) had taken it upon themselves to make sure that this wedding would be talked about for years to come.

Most of the wedding was a blur. It had already started on a bad note. Eli refused (for some unknown reason) to wear his socks. He was sitting on top of the makeshift dresser that had been provided in the one of the empty classrooms, arms crossed over his chest and giving Harry his best glare. Harry would have found his son's pose quite hilarious if it hadn't been that they were running out of time before the ceremony started.

"Eli, please just get your socks on,"

"Uh-uh,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because isn't an answer, Eli,"

"Yes it is,"

"No, it's not,"

"Uh-huh" Harry sighed.

"Please get your socks on?" he could hardly believe that he was pleading with a three-foot-four child clutching a teddy bear with a tie on.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because isn't an answer,"

"It is now,"

"But you said—" to Harry's immense relief, Ron walked in.

"Need some help?" he asked. Harry nodded wearily.

It happened so suddenly that Harry could hardly believe it happened at all. Even his Seeker reflexes couldn't keep up with this. Ron ambled over to the dresser, talking to Eli for a moment. Then, with one swift move, Ron had scooped the small boy up and started to tickle him. When a giggling Eli was set on the ground, he was amazed to find his feet encased in the very socks his father had just tried to put on him. He glared at Ron, grabbing his teddy bear and stomping out of the room.

"He'll be okay," Ron said, as the door slammed shut. "Ginny's outside. She'll probably find some food or something to keep him occupied until later."

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, staring in awe at his best friend. Ron shrugged.

"I guess after babysitting Fred's triplets, George's twins, and Percy's daughter, you get used to reluctant and clever little kids," he said.

"I guess so," Harry said.

He finished getting ready and headed down to the Great Hall. Eli was sitting at one of the tables and gave his father a glare that would have made Snape beam with joy. He was pitifully adorable, sitting in his chair with his legs dangling over the edge, and his socks off again. Harry would surely get it for having his son run barefoot on the cold stone floor, but the boy was in such misery as it was—being the youngest there _and_ having to wear a suit and sit still. Even so, he had Colin get a few pictures anyway.

By the time the ceremony actually started, the whole situation oddly reminded Harry of Ron's wedding, with Fred and George posted at the front doors, Charlie at the back, and various other people guarding various other entrances to the hall.

"Ron, I'm not going to bolt," he whispered to Ron. "I'm not you."

"I resent that. And it never hurts to be prepared,"

"It sounds as if we're going on a top secret mission,"

"The only thing that's going to be top secret with Eli around is your honeymoon,"

"Give him a break, he's only three,"

"Mr. Potter," came a deep voice on his other side, "You're not going to be as talkative during your own wedding as you were in class, I trust?" Harry turned his head, and found Professor Snape standing next to him, smirking slightly.

"N-no, sir," he managed to stammer. Snape surprised them all by giving a little chuckle.

"Harry, I may be many years your senior, but there is no need to call me 'sir' any longer," Snape clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and walked away.

"Has Snape lost his mind?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't think so," he said slowly, "Though there was rumor going around school that he and Trewlany were dating."

"There was also a rumor—many in fact—that Hermione and I were dating," Harry said, looking after Snape in awe.

"And look where you are today," he said, arching an eyebrow. Harry blushed and closed his mouth.

The ceremony started a few minutes later. The music started, and Harry's palms began to sweat. They had opted out of the traditional wedding march and gone for something a little more like them.

It's undeniable, that we should be together 

_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis of need-to-know_

_For you to know just how I feel_

Harry's heart began to beat rapidly.

But let me show you now that I'm for real 

_If all things in time—time will reveal:_

_One: you're like a dream come true_

_Two: just want to be with you_

_Three: girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and_

_Four: Repeat steps one through three_

_Five: Make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one_

Hermione walked through the doors and Harry's jaw dropped about five feet. Ron almost had to go over and close it for him. Even her Yule Ball appearance couldn't compare with this. The gown, which had been chosen over countless others, was sequined and rather form fitting, the off-white going perfectly with her mouse-brown hair. Harry would have loved to gaze at her for forever if a certain Headmaster hadn't cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today—well I suppose we all know why we're gathered here today," Dumbledore said, receiving a collective chuckle from the guests. "Before we begin, I'd like to be nostalgic for a moment if I may. Now, most of us in here have known both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger since their youth, and their countless adventures aided by Mr. Weasley. It was most unfortunate that they didn't start dating sooner, or I wouldn't have been out ten galleons to Professor Snape. Though over the recent weeks, I think we've all seen their simple brother-sister bond transform in to something much more wonderful. I look forward to having their son Eli attend Hogwarts in the coming years." He lowered his voice so only Harry and Hermione could hear them, "Don't worry, he's on the list. He'll get his letter just as you did." He cleared his throat and raised his voice once more.

"To quote George Jean Nathan: 'A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.'…."

The vows were said, the rings were brought, the cake cut, and the last of the tissue boxes used up by Mrs. Weasley as she hugged them both tight.

"I told Arthur," she wept. "I told Arthur you'd be a match one day." With that, she ran off, sobbing uncontrollably.

The next few weeks were extremely hectic. Harry and Hermione had decided that his flat wasn't nearly big enough, and a rather large house was bought on the coast, far away enough so they could perform magic without the Ministry on their case, but close enough so they didn't feel isolated.

Eli had been ecstatic at the prospect of living right near the ocean, and begged his parents to be able to swim in it upon his arrival. His room had been decorated to his liking, with Quidditch posters on the wall (of course), and various stuffed toys people had been sending him.

The house was, as suggested by Dumbledore, encased in a multitude of spells to ward off Death Eaters that still hadn't been convicted, not to mention Hermione's now ex-husband.

Harry Apparated to the garage, the loud pop echoing around the small room. He waited for the cry of "Daddy!" that usually accompanied it, but none came. Curious, he walked into the house, thinking Eli hadn't heard him.

Instead, Harry found a very distraught Hermione sitting on the kitchen floor, holding Eli's teddy bear and sobbing.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked, dropping to his knees and wrapping his wife in a hug. "Where's Eli?" Harry and Hermione had since added a new addition to the Potter family—a boy, Ryan. At the moment, Harry would have expected him to be up in his crib, snoozing in a way only a three-month-old could.

"He's taken the boys," she whispered. Harry felt a cold feeling slide to the pit of his stomach.

"Who's taken the boys?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"It's Anthony. Anthony's taken the boys. Both of them."


	6. A Business Arrangement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and due to my fear of many lawyers and lawsuits, I don't claim to.

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the last one, and to queenofdiamonds1, who cleared up my mistake with the whole paternity test. Apparently, they don't take any blood at all, just swab the inside of your mouth, and it takes a day or so (in case you were wondering.) And don't worry, in the next chapter I will clear up the little technicality of Anthony getting around the spells.

"Both of them?" Ron ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, astonished. "But how could he have gotten in?"

"I don't know!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"They'll be found," Luna said, sitting down next to Ron. "Eli and Ryan _are_ the sons of the most famous witch and wizard, and don't forget about the Order and the D.A."

"And lucky for Anthony that he hasn't seen Harry totally pissed off," Ron added. Harry glared at him. "Last time doesn't count. You would have killed him last time if you'd been pissed off."

"You mean like I am right now?"

"Yeah, something like that."

_Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…_

"Excellent work, Anthony," a cold voice drawled. "Potter will come to play the hero and fall right into the trap. Kill my lord will he…"

"Yeah, yeah. When do I get my share?" Anthony growled, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out a beer.

"You'll get it soon enough. For right now, just keep the little brats quiet, or else you'll wake the entire neighborhood," Lucius Malfoy flung his cloak around himself, ready to walk out the door. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Wouldn't want what?" Draco asked, poking his head through the door.

"_I thought I told you to stay in the car!" _Lucius hissed, cuffing his son hard on the shoulder.

"Well, you were in there so long I thought you might have died," Draco replied smoothly. "Wait a minute, isn't he Hermione's ex-husband?" He pointed to Anthony.

"We were just going over a little business arrangement," Lucius grasped at something he could use to change the subject. He worriedly watched his son's expression change from confusion to understanding to horror.

"Father, you didn't—" he stammered, looking from Anthony to Lucius and back. Lucius glared at his son. "You did, didn't you! You took Eli and Ryan! Gods, do you even know how much Harry and Hermione are worried about them?"

"I don't concern myself with the feelings of Potter and his band of misfits, Draco, as you are quite aware. And you would do well to follow my example."

"Well, Father, I would follow your example," Draco said slowly, his voice now a forced calm. "Except that a member of that 'band of misfits' as you call them happens to be my wife."

"Why you fell for one of those Muggle-loving Weasleys I'll never understand," Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door. "Now come along, Draco. I need to return to the Manor immediately. _Draco, what are you doing! Put that thing down!"_

"You heard the man," Anthony said, slurring his words terribly. Eli had been eavesdropping on the conversation, and upon seeing Draco, ran towards him.

"I'm taking Eli and Ryan back to their parents," Draco replied, hugging Eli to him.

"Parents!" Anthony's voice rose. "I'll have you know, boy, I've been more of a father to that child than Potter has. He's _my_ son!"

"The paternity test would suggest otherwise," Draco said, heading for the door. Lucius stepped in front of his son, his lip curled and wand held in front of him.

"You put that child down, or so help me Draco, I will curse you," he hissed, shoving his wand into his son's chest. Draco, after many failed attempts to push his father out of the way, finally put Eli on the ground. Angrily, he shoved his father out of the way and ran towards the car.

"He'll come around, don't worry," Lucius assured Anthony. "I'll make sure of it."

"See that you do," Anthony barked, gesturing with his beer. "The last thing we need around here is a snitch." Lucius nodded in agreement before turning to leave.

"Draco! What in Merlin's name happened to you!" Ginny shrieked when a very bloody and battered Draco stumbled through the door, clutching his ribs in pain. Sitting down on one of their dining room chairs, he closed his eyes for moment.

"It wasn't another Deatheater attack was it?" Ginny asked him nervously. "I could have sworn the Ministry had caught them all, but there still may be a few around—" Draco caught his wife's hand, motioning her to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Draco, please tell me what happened," she pleaded.

"My father," he wheezed, the broken rib he had suffered was making it increasingly difficult to breathe. "Took Eli and Ryan."

"What! But why what would he want with a six year old and a baby?"

"We have to…warn Harry…it's a trap….revenge…"

"Okay, okay. But first we have to get you to St. Mungo's,"

The next day, Draco and Ginny Apparated to the street over form Harry and Hermione's, the closest Apparation spot, especially after the kidnapping. Gingerly, Draco walked across the street and knocked on their door.

"Bloody hell, Draco, what happened to you?" Harry asked as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you too," Draco replied.

"Ah, injured and he still retains his rapier-sharp wit!" Harry smiled slightly as he helped Draco over to the couch. (A/N: In case you don't know, a rapier is a double-edged sword)

"I'm surprised you have any sense of humor left, after what happened," Ginny said.

"Well, humor can sometimes lighten the heart," Harry replied sadly as Hermione walked into the room.

"Draco, you look horrible," she said, her eyes widening.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, speaking of what happened, I think you should both sit down." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then sit down opposite Ginny and Draco.

"Last night," Draco began. "I drove my father to a 'business arrangement'. I had been sitting outside of this house it the car for almost an hour. When I walked in, my father was there with…with Anthony. My father took your children."

"Why didn't you take them away? Why didn't you bring them back!" Hermione demanded.

"I tried, Hermione. Believe me I tried," he assured her. "How do you think I got in this condition? Eli had apparently been listening in on the conversation. I tried to take him out of the house, really I did. I would have done it too, if my father hadn't gotten in the way. I had to leave him there. My father beat me up as soon as I dropped him off. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Then let's go!" Harry said, standing up. "You know where they are? Let's get Ron and go!"

"Harry!" Ginny said. "There's something else you should know. Lucius is expecting you to go and be the hero. Apparently he's going to try to get revenge for what you did to Voldemort. He's planning to kill you and then…"

"And then what?" he asked.

"He's put a spell on the children," Draco sighed. "It's has a timer built into it. If you don't try to save them, and the timer runs out…they end up dematerializing, atom by atom."


	7. Uhoh

Disclaimer: the usual. I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: sorry it took so long. Was anybody else as bummed by HBP as I was? Ack! The frustration! As most of you know, everything before this chapter was written before HBP, and this chapter was written after it, so technically, it is slightly AU. Anyway, without further ado:

"How long is the timer set for?"

"Anywhere between two weeks and a month,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your children could spontaneously combust anytime between now and the end of next week," Draco said, wincing as he finished talking, he really was going to have to do something about that broken rib; it was getting annoying.

But for a moment, he forgot about his broken rib and concerned himself with trying to calm down the man sitting across from him. Harry didn't say a word, but by the way he was clenching his jaw and the fact that the teacup he'd been holding was cracked in two, Draco had a fleeting thought of running about as far away from the house as his body would allow, before Harry blew up half of England.

"Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly, making a motion to place her hand upon his arm.

Without a word, Harry pocketed his wand and roughly pulled Draco to his feet.

"We're going now? But it's about midnight!"

"You say your father did this?" he asked in a forced calm. Draco nodded. Harry grabbed his coat.

"They're at Anthony's house,"

"Would you have a problem, say, killing Lucius?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not," Draco replied, thinking back bitterly to the night he'd told his father he was marrying Ginny.

Flashback 

"_Father, I need to talk to you," Draco said, entering his father's study. _

"_Talk is cheap, Draco," his father muttered absent mindedly, distracted by something—or rather someone; Draco noticed Snape's greasy head floating in the middle of the flames of the fireplace. "Can't it wait?"_

"_Actually, no," his son replied, rather coldly. Obviously, his father's stint in prison had done nothing to deflate his enormous ego. Lucius sighed._

"_I'm sorry, Severus, I'm afraid we'll have to continue our meeting later. Draco apparently had something immensely important he needs to tell me, this instant." Draco heard Lucius and Snape exchange a loud spurt of snickering before there was a small pop, and his father turned to face him. _

"_Now," Lucius drawled, clasping his hands in his lap. "What was so important you needed to tell me that it interrupted my meeting with a fellow Death-Eater?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure Severus will be able to Floo you back," Draco spat, disgusted. "It's not like he doesn't twenty times a day, anyway."_

"_Get on with it,"_

"_Fine. I'm getting married,"_

"_Congratulations," Lucius said unemotionally. "I'm shocked any respectable pure-blood woman would even look at you anymore, what with you turning against your upbringing and such. You're wife-to-be is pure-blood, is she not?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Wonderful. I am quite glad to hear that you've finally outgrown that school-boy crush on that horrid Weasley girl. She really was all wrong for you, and to think the shame she would have brought to the family, her being a blood-traitor."_

"_Don't talk about her that way!" Draco was nearly exploding, and he could feel his wand in the inside pocket of his robes, begging to be taken out and let to use all the hexes that were currently running through his mind._

"_A bit touchy, aren't we? So, tell me, who is she?"_

"_Ginny Weasley,"_

"_A Weasley! Married…but…please tell me it isn't true…"_

"_It's true. I asked her this afternoon, and she accepted,"_

"_You can't expect to go through with this! Imagine the shame it will bring on the family…on me…on you!"_

"_I don't much care about the family, you know that," Draco said, and turned to go out the door._

"_You can't just walk away from me! No! We have to talk about this! I have to get it through your head, Draco! You come from a line of Death-Eaters, and that won't just go away! You come from a pure-blood history, without a blood-traitor in it to gum up the works! Draco, you get back here, or so help me…" Draco stopped at the door._

"_Or what? I won't just stand here and listen to you tell me that my fiancé is a horrid excuse for a human –being. Why can't you just understand that I love her? Why can't you just be happy for me? Isn't a father supposed to be happy for his son when he's getting married?"_

"_Not if he comes from a pure line!"_

"_Forget it. You'll never understand. And you said there aren't any blood traitors in the family. If I recall correctly, Mother never agreed with the whole idea of 'mudbloods be doomed'."_

"_That's different! That was—" but what is was exactly, Draco never found out, he was already out the door and halfway down the hall._

_End Flashback (A/N: how was that? I've always wanted to do a scene like that!) _

"Ready?" Harry asked, bringing Draco back to the present.

"Harry, I think you should sit down, and think this through…"

"Are you coming or not?" Harry already had one hand on the door. Draco shrugged.

"I suppose I should go just to make sure you don't kill yourself," he said, chuckling a little, but falling silent at Harry's glare. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Let's go," Harry practically ran to the car, and almost backed out of the driveway before Draco was inside.

It usually took around an hour to get to London, where Anthony lived, but taking into account it was midnight and a very pissed off Harry Potter was in the driver's seat, the whole ride took less than half-an-hour. Draco was clinging to the passenger's side door for dear life, sincerely scared for the first time in his entire life. He was relieved when Harry sped into a drive-way, nearly taking out the garage in the process.

"Harry, before you charge in there blowing the place apart," Draco said, running and stepping in front of him. "Just know that this jerk is not worth spending a lifetime in Azkaban. And neither is my father, but leave him to me, okay?" Harry didn't seem to be listening, and roughly pushed Draco out of the way and running across the lawn. Draco sighed.

"Merlin help us all," he muttered, before sprinting after Harry.

Draco was sincerely impressed. It was a whole ten minutes before all hell broke loose. Anthony was passed out in a chair, while an infomercial went on about acne treatment on the television set in front of him. Harry yanked Anthony awaked by his hair.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked, slurring his words horribly. "Potter! What the hell are you doing here? Get outta my house, before I call the police."

"Oh, believe me, the police won't be able to help you," Harry said, in such a calm voice that it sent shivers of goose-bumps up Draco's arms. If he were Anthony, he'd be running, not like it would help him much.

"Oh, yeah?" Anthony mumbled, standing up, and swaying terribly from side to side. "What are you gonna to do me, and how to you justof…justaf…..explain it?"

"You took my children," Harry said, extracting his wand from his inside pocket.

"So? It's not like the older one's really yours, anyway,"

"Hadn't we gone over this the last time I kicked your ass into next week? There was a paternity test. Eli has no trace of you in him, and I thank Merlin for that."

"Harry," Draco said, changing suddenly from trying-to-keep-your-butt-out-of-Azkaban mode to kill-the-jerk-in-front-of-me mode, utterly disgusted by Anthony's lack of intelligence, not to mention good hygiene. "Are we here to rescue Eli and Ryan, or talk to your wife's ex-husband?" Harry looked up at him.

"Right. Would you like me to throw the first curse, or would you like to do the honors?" Draco's lip curled, something he hadn't done since Hogwarts.

"Let's not curse him at all," he said." I say we use good old Muggle fighting." He added quickly, seeing Harry' shocked reaction. Harry nodded, and proceeded to unleashe two weeks-worth of stress and worrying onto Anthony. It became a game of sorts, after awhile; Draco and Harry see how many punches they could do in a certain amount of time. That isn't to say they were the only ones throwing punches. Anthony managed to sock Harry in the jaw, and Draco in the stomach, but being as drunk as he was, his coordination wasn't the greatest.

When, after an hour or two, Anthony was barely recognizable, the two men decided enough was enough and made their way to Eli's old room, where the children would probably be.

"Daddy!" came the cry of Eli as Harry opened the door. Harry scooped him up and hugged him tight, crying for only about the third time in his life.

"Where's Mommy?" Eli asked.

"Mommy's at home, but we'll see her real soon, okay?" Harry sniffled and ran his hands over Eli's face, as if it all were a dream. Ryan began to whimper from his place in the corner, and Harry left Eli momentarily to scooped up his other son.

"Hey, short stuff," Draco said, picking up Eli as Harry walked towards the door.

"I told you not to call me that!" Eli pouted, squirming to get down. Draco put him back on his feet, and just in time, as the small boy flew out the door and ran to the car. Harry opened the door for him and strapped the seatbelt securely around his waist. Ryan was buckled in on the other side (A/N: Anthony used Eli's old baby seat to put Ryan in, in case you were confused. No, Harry is not strapping a young baby into a car without a carseat), and away they went.


	8. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything, unfortunately for me.

A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for! Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so sorry I hadn't updated earlier! I didn't realize just how long until I looked at the last time I updated. And, to those of you who are wondering, the answer to how they all got past those protection spells is in this chapter; I didn't forget!

The boys soon fell asleep, casting the car into an uneasy silence. Draco cast a quick glance at Harry, who had been clenching and unclenching his hands arounf the steering wheel for about an hour.

"Umm…Harry, shouldn't we slow down a little?" Draco said. They _were_ traveling at an alarming rate, though not quite as fast as the lightning run to Anthony's house. Harry didn't say anything. Draco tightened his grip on the passenger's side door.

The wives, as to be expected, were wide awake, with Hermione pacing a hole in the living room floor and Ginny nearly asleep in one of the high-back chairs that adorned the house. Upon entering, Hermione stopped pacing and looked up eagerly as Harry entered, carrying a very sleepy Eli, and Draco followed, holding Ryan. Hermione took them both carefully, as not to wake them and carryed each up to bed, with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face. Draco flopped into the chair next to Ginny. He groaned as his rib scolded him for his late expeditions.

"Don't sit down just yet," Harry warned, trading his blood-stained coat for a clean one.

"What do you mean 'don't sit down yet?' Can't we just have a little rest?"

"I want this done tonight, Malfoy," calling him Malfoy was never a good sign. Draco cast a weary look at Ginny and stood up, painfully. He shrugged his jacket back on and picked up his wand from the table he left it on.

"I am not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?" he muttered to himself, as he followed Harry out the door.

"Harry, I think you should know," Draco said, jogging to keep up with him. "You can't exactly _drive_ into my dad's place."

"Why not?"

"Dad's become really paranoid in his old age. There are so many protective spells around the house that a fly couldn't get in, much less a person. Our best bet would probably be Apparating,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"First, I'm too bloody pissed off, and second, I've never seen, or been to the Malfoy Manor, so I have no clue what to visualize for," Draco sighed. This night was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

"All right then, we'll Floo over. There aren't any spells around the fireplace in my old room,"

"Ironic,"

"I know. And if you don't mind, I'd rather like to make it home tonight, so we should hurry this up just a little bit," Harry rolled his eyes, but followed Draco back into the house and towards the fireplace. Despite all the spells on the house, Hermione insisted they keep Floo powder in the house "for emergencies" as she put it when Harry had protested.

Traveling by Floo was not anyone's favorite way to travel, and especially not Harry. He tumbled out of a grimy fireplace, narrowly managing to avoid breaking his glasses on a table corner. He stood up and shook himself off as Draco emerged from the hearth, clutching his chest in pain and covered from head to foot in soot.

The room, Harry could tell, hadn't been used in quite awhile, and judging from the thick layer of dust over everything, it hadn't been cleaned in awhile either.

"Dear old Mum doesn't come in here anymore," Draco remarked, running a finger along the table they were standing next to. "She was so disappointed when I said I was marrying Ginny. Wouldn't talk to me for days. Then, of course, Dad kind of knocked her off."

"He killed her!"

"Oh, yeah. Right happy marriage they had, my parents. Fought a lot. One day, I guess Dad just got too angry. He always did have trouble with his temper. I learned the hard way. Merlin, listen to me. I'm a good sob story, huh? Well, now that that's done, let's pay a visit to my father, shall we?"

"Nice segway,"

"I thought it was. Can't help it if you don't. I see you've got your sense of humor back, by the way,"

"Well, the anticipation of killing the man who kidnapped your kids will do that to you,"

"I'd imagine. Now, I think Dad's in his study. If not, we'll try his bedroom,"

"There's no need for that, Draco," a cold voice came from behind. They turned around, only to find Lucius Malfoy glaring at them, dressed in his pajamas. Harry glanced at his watch. He hadn't realized it was so late.

"I should have known you'd tell him. Did you not learn from the last time? Maybe a refresher course would be of use?" Lucius fingered his wand lovingly.

"How could I not tell him? They're his kids,"

"I can tell you, I wouldn't have done the same for you if I had gotten what you did to keep my silence! That's part of the code, Draco,"

"You're the Death Eater, not me,"

"You can't escape it. It's in your veins,"

"I will never be like you,"

"And I suppose that your little friend Potter here will help you, will he?"

"Well, I am his brother-in-law," Harry piped up. He'd raised his wand during the conversation. "Technically"

"Well, you're not a very smart one, are you? Those spells were only too easy to get around," Lucius's lip curled.

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyes narrowed. Draco took a step back. When Harry had that look, the person in question and anyone else in the area of about fifty feet would feel his wrath. He'd learned from experience.

"Basement window, Potter," Lucius smiled. "If you aren't careful, your wife and sons may end up with the same fate your parents did, especially if you leave convenient areas like that prey to Death Eaters."

"_Crucio!_" the words rang in the air as Lucius writhed in agony. He didn't scream. "Crying isn't allowed for Death Eaters, Draco," he'd heard his father say a million times.

The torture went on for what seemed like hours. Finally, Harry paled and lowered his wand, exhausted from the effort. Lucius lay on the ground, panting furiously and trying to being into focus the room around him. He glared at Draco.

"How can you just stand there!" he gasped. "Your own father is being tortured, and you have the audacity to not do anything to help!"

"You've brought this on yourself," Draco whispered, his voice cold as steel. Harry saw Lucius' eyes grow wide with fear as his son kicked him on his back with the flick of a boot toe.

"I've been tortured by you enough," he said, pointing his wand dead center on his father's chest. "_Avada Kadvra!" _ Harry stood to the side with shock etched onto his face. Draco sat down against the wall, clutching his rib and staring at his father's body. He had no regret, no fear of procecution, no sadness. On the contrary. He felt…relieved. The heavy burden that was his father and his rules was lifted, making him feel as light as air, and happier than he had been in a long time.

"Well…" Harry sat down next to him. "It's over."

"Yeah,"

"Good show. I think, for the first time in his life, he was significantly scared,"

"Merlin, I hope so. Payback for a lifetime full of slander and abuse,"

"Well, I think its been a rather long night,"

"Longest. And I need sleep,"

"Me too,"

They Flooed back, and after a quick visit to St. Mungo's, Draco and Ginny left, with the former in much greater spirits.

"Bloody lunatic, he's going to be," Harry remarked to Hermione, watching him all but skip down their front walk.

"I agree," she said, walking up the stairs. "But I think he may have already been that way."

"True," he said, following her past the boy's room. He paused, looking into the dark room. Quietly, he snuck up and sat down in the rocking chair that always seemed to be in there. Both boys were sound asleep, with Eli sprawled half-on, half-off his bed, and Ryan snoring softly. Harry didn't know how a baby could snore, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was sitting in his children's room, a place he wasn't sure he'd be a few years ago, or even a few days ago. Harry checked his watch again. It was sometime in the early morning, though it never really registered as he fell fast asleep.

The End

A/N: Sorry, I know it kinda stunk, but hey, you try writing through writer's block! Just kidding!


End file.
